The Amazing Race
The Amazing Race is a reality competition show in which teams of two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Contestants travel to and within multiple countries in a variety of transportation modes, including airplanes, hot air balloons, helicopters, trucks, bicycles, taxicabs, cars, trains, buses, boats, and by foot. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. These challenges are related in some manner to the country wherein they are located or its culture. Teams are progressively eliminated until three are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is awarded the grand prize. Winners *Season 1 - Rob & Brennan *Season 2 - Chris & Alex *Season 3 - Flo & Zach *Season 4 - Reichen & Chip *Season 5 - Chip & Kim *Season 6 - Freddy & Kendra *Season 7 - Uchenna & Joyce *Season 8 (Family Edition) - Linz Family (Alex, Megan, Nick & Tommy) *Season 9 - BJ & Tyler *Season 10 - Tyler & James *Season 11 (All-Stars (2007)) - Eric & Danielle *Season 12 - TK & Rachel *Season 13 - Nick & Starr *Season 14 - Tammy & Victor *Season 15 - Meghan & Cheyne *Season 16 - Dan & Jordan *Season 17 - Nat & Kat *Season 18 (Unfinished Business) - Kisha & Jen *Season 19 - Ernie & Cindy *Season 20 - Rachel & Dave *Season 21 - Josh & Brent *Season 22 - Bates & Anthony *Season 23 - Jason & Amy *Season 24 (All-Stars (2014)) - Dave & Connor *Season 25 - Amy & Maya *Season 26 - Laura & Tyler *Season 27 - Kelsey & Joey *Season 28 - Dana & Matt *Season 29 - Brooke & Scott *Season 30 - Jessica & Cody *Season 31 - Colin & Christie Merchandise Various video games based on the show were developed by Ludia and have been released for the Nintendo Wii, iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad by Ubisoft in 2010. 144955.jpg 1317310386-00.jpg|iPhone/iPod touch icon 606199_512x512.jpg|iPad icon Other merchandise that is also available are shirts, water bottles, coffee cups, notebooks, and magnets. DVD's of The Amazing Race were released by season. In Popular Culture * Sesame Street gave a parody of the show called "The Amazing Alphabet Race" where Elmo had to find letters of the alphabet in the neighborhood while racing a chicken. * MAD TV also coined some parodies called, "The Amazing Presidential Race". * In 2000, Wendy's released a commercial that parodized the show where the contestants had to find a Spicy Chicken Sandwich, which they promoted in the commercial. TPIR Primetime Special (2016) On May 25, 2016, the series was paired up with The Price is Right as one of their "Primetime Specials" (as both are aired on CBS respectively). Link Official Site Category:Reality Category:Action & Adventure Category:Stunts & Dares Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2001 premieres Category:Shows currently in production Category:2 Hour Game Shows